A Turn-Around (Undertale)
by I'm-Fandom-Trash
Summary: Asriel isn't that adorable little kid we all know anymore. He's all grown up, jobless. He's also picked up the smoking and drinking habit, somehow. But as soon as a lab experiment goes wrong, he has his two big sisters to take care of to hopefully turn his life around. (Rated T just in case.) Cover doesn't belong to me, all rights to the owner.
1. 1: The News

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to this amazing age regression story that I thought of. A huge inspiration for this is** ** _Fractured_** **by mariahills-capsicle, for the main character not taking care of themselves well and a child (children, in this case) turning their life around. Go check her out, her story is amazing. Here's some important stuff you NEED to know before reading.**

 **-Chara and Frisk are the ones being ARed, if it's not clear.**

 **-Chara and Asriel were somehow revived after everyone came to the surface.**

 **-Chara and Frisk will be 4 years old in this, old enough for preschool.**

 **-Sans and Alphys tested on them, but it went wrong.**

 **-No reason why I feel this should be mentioned, but Alphys no longer has a stutter.**

 **-It has been at least 20 years since the barrier has broken.**

 **-There will be minor cursing.**

 **-No Alternate Universes.**

 **-The ships that will take place in this are Torgore, Alphyne, and some eventual Sansby. Some others may appear every so often.**

 **-The ships that will NOT take place in this are Papyton, Mettablook, Fontcest, Soriel, Papyrisk, Sarisk, Charisk, Chariel (my poor OTP cannot be in this story because child x adult is all sorts of wrong), and so many more that I forget.**

 **If you agree with everything, you may continue on and read. If you don't, I suggest you leave this story right away.**

* * *

"Oh man..." Sans said, trying not to freak out. "How did we do this? HOW?!"

"Sans, calm down," Alphys said. "We can just bring them to Asgore and Toriel, and they'll probably take them straight in. Again."

"But WE did this!" the short skeleton yelled. "WE made them younger."

"I know, just calm down."

Sans took multiple deep breaths, in and out, before stopping his terrified shaking. He was usually never like this, but he couldn't believe their experiment had gone so terribly wrong. They were trying to see how well humans could take a mix of monster DNA and determination, just from pure curiosity, and it somehow shrinked the two they were testing on (Chara and Frisk) down to the age of 4. Oh well, they knew they already had enough of determination. Had the large amounts of it and the DNA somehow worked as a... regression potion of some sorts? It was extremely confusing, but they told themselves to never use it again unless it's an emergency.

"So... will teleporting harm them?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not willing to try it out. Why not teleport to the store and buy a couple car seats real quick? We need them, or else we could get in trouble."

"Alright, will do." With a poof, he was gone.

Chara and Frisk were currently sitting on the lab floor. Their clothes luckily shrunk with them, or Sans would have to buy some clothes too. After all these years, their favorite outfit was their striped shirt and a pair of jeans. Their shirts were extremely big on them as children, so they fit perfectly as adults. And now they were child sized, so they hoped that they would grow with them when they found a cure. They didn't have the same knowledge they did as adults, or the same speech. They were exactly how they were at the age of 4.

 ***Magical Time Skip***

"Gorey, could you please get the door?" Toriel asked as soon as she heard someone knocking at the door. "I'm in the middle of making dinner."

"Of course, Tori," Asgore replied, standing and walking over to the door. He opened it to see Sans, Alphys, and mini versions of his adoptive daughters. "Um, come in?"

The four did, the former king closing the door behind them.

"So... why do these two children look like Frisk and Chara?" he asked.

"They ARE Frisk and Chara," Alphys said. "Me and Sans experimented on them, but it went wrong. They're 4 now. We need you and Toriel to take care of them."

"We'd love to help, but we're awfully old," he said. "We might not have enough energy to care for them. Otherwise, we'd take them off your hands immediately."

"Oh," Sans said. "But who should we take them to?"

"Asriel," Toriel said from the kitchen. "He needs something to fix his awful lifestyle, and I'm sure temporarily taking care of his big sisters will do the trick. Don't take 'no' for an answer. He just doesn't want responsibility, but that's exactly what he needs. I'm not even sure how he eats and keeps a roof over his head."

"I don't trust him, though," the skeleton argued. "Who knows what he could do to them with his addictions?"

"He'll eventually quit when he realizes that he's a temporary father, I'm sure," Asgore said. "But if absolutely necessary, we'll do our best to take care of them. But that's only if he's not 'good enough'."

"Alright," Sans sighed. "We'll take them to him."

 ***Another Time Skip***

Asriel's long, floppy ears almost perked up at the doorbell going off. Nobody visited him ever since his life went downhill, so it was a surprise to hear it. He put his can down, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and lazily got up to answer the door. When he opened it, his eyes opened wide to see a tiny Chara and Frisk in front of Sans and Alphys.

"Heya," Sans greeted, a nervous tone visible in his voice. "An experiment went wrong, and now your sisters are 4. Your parents said they can't take care of them, so they said to bring them to you. You're stuck with properly taking care of them, no matter what, until me and Alphys here find a cure. See ya."

"Sans," Alphys said, stopping him from walking back to the car. "That was rude."

"I don't care. I said everything we needed to say, so let's get outta here." He pulled his arm out of her grasp and teleported into the car.

"Fine..." she muttered, then spoke up loud enough to be heard. "You heard him, I guess. And here are the car seats, just in case you need them." She put the two down in front of the entryway. "Goodbye, you two. See you later, okay?" She then walked back to the car and drove off.

The two children had confusion dancing in their small eyes. Asriel sighed and yanked them inside, along with their car seats. He tossed the car seats over by the couch and told them to sit down. They sat on the couch, watching as he closed and locked the door and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with 2 apples, giving one to each of them. They ate quietly as he threw his empty can in the corner of the room somewhere and pulled out a cigarette, about to light it until he realized. _I can't smoke around them... they could end up with lung cancer because of me. Ugh, stupid Smiley Trashbag... stupid Alphys... dumping them on me._ He sighed and put it away.

After eating their apples, the two fell asleep with the cores on the floor. Asriel made pallets on the floor and laid them down on them, pulling the blankets over them. He grabbed a can of beer before walking into his room and chugging it down. He threw it on the ground and flopped on his bed, falling asleep. The next morning, he woke up to a racket. He heard pots and pans being banged together, along with tiny footsteps running around on the kitchen tile. He groaned before standing and trudging into the kitchen. Flour was poured everywhere, and Frisk was banging the pots and pans together while she was being chased by Chara; who was holding a kitchen knife up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled, making them stop what they were doing and drop whatever was in their hands. "I swear to God, I will pull a Flowey on you both." He picked them up and put them in the living room, turning some cartoons on the TV. "Watch that while I clean your dang mess up."

For someone who never cleaned, Asriel got carried away and ended up cleaning his entire house. By now, he had taken the trash out multiple times due to how much trash there was in the house. There was a fresh new bag in, and he'd went out (leaving them home alone) to get some job applications; he knew he'd need to get a job if he were raising children. He came home as soon as he realized leaving them there alone was a terrible mistake, but they were luckily still watching TV and everything was how he left it. He let out a sigh of relief and started on the applications. After sending them all in, he turned the TV off; much to the anger of his sisters.

"Sorry, guys, but you're covered in flour," he said. "I need to give you guys a bath, then you can continue watching it. Come on." He picked them up and carried them to the bathroom.

He put them in and put soap in their hair before putting their clothes in the washer. He let them play until their clothes were washed and dried, then dried them off and got them dressed. He honestly had no clue what he was doing, but he did it decently well. He put TV back on, and they immediately started to watch it. He got in the shower right after, taking what seemed like forever to wrap up and get out. As soon as he got dressed, he realized how good it felt to be clean. But he had to put different, cleaner clothes on and put his in the washer.

Asriel went outside to smoke, where Chara and Frisk couldn't be harmed from it. As soon as he went through his first cigarette of the day, he realized how much he had changed over less than 24 hours just because of them. He'd started to become cleaner. He's wanted to drop his addictions for the longest time, but it felt too hard to quit. And he really cared about Frisk and Chara. It could hurt them. He sighed, smushing the cigarette he just finished and throwing it on the ground. He'd get some help with it eventually. Until then, he needed to try to do it on his own. Once he walked inside, he threw the case of cigarettes in the trash. He hoped he wouldn't touch another pack or cigarette for the rest of his life. It was a start.

Asriel noticed that the TV was left on with no children watching it. Where had they gone? He looked around, calling their names. _Oh man... if anyone finds out I lost them, I'm dead. I hope I find them soon._ Right after those thoughts went through his head, he saw Frisk kneeling down in the corner of his room.

"Hey, what're you doing in my room?" he asked, walking up to her. "I thought you'd be watching your show."

She didn't respond, she just kept looking at the ground. Asriel raised a brow, his walking slowing with every step. He was about to lift her off of the floor when he heard soft cries.

"Frisk, are you... crying?" he said, getting a slight nod in response. "Well, why? What happened?"

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes red from the tears slowly spilling out. She wiped her eyes and said, "Chara... she told me something about you."

"What'd she say, Frisk?"

"She said that you..." She was interrupted by a loud crash in the living room.

"What the hell?!" Asriel yelled, grabbing Frisk and running in there to see Chara underneath the fallen TV. "Oh my god, Chara..." He put Frisk down and yanked the TV off of her, then kneeling down to check her out. She seemed fine, and she still had a pulse. And the TV didn't even look a bit broken.

"Hi," she said with a mischievous grin pasted on her lips. "The TV didn't play the show I wanted, so I pulled on the thing it was on and it fell on me. But I'm okay! Can you put it back now?"

Asriel sighed and rolled his eyes, but plugged it back in and put it on the stand anyway. Chara and Frisk quickly climbed on the couch, watching eagerly. He tried to remember what age they were. _4,_ he told himself. _They're 4._ He went on his phone and looked up preschools in the area. He didn't want them to miss out on preschool. Once he found one he liked, he filled out an online application. He then flopped down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 **3 favorites and follows unlocks you guys the next chapter!**


	2. 2: Remembering Why

**I know we didn't reach the amount of follows and favorites last chapter, but I'm grateful that ANYONE likes this. So to get this more attention, share this around. If this story gets to at least 10 favorites and/or follows, I'll do something really special for you guys. And it'd be appreciated if you reviewed anytime you could, telling me what should be fixed or added or removed or anything like that. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

 **P.S.: Mentions of suicide will be in this chapter.**

* * *

"Azzy, Azzy, get up!" Frisk said, shaking Asriel.

He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. What was happening? Oh yes, he was supposed to be taking care of Chara and Frisk. But he fell asleep instead. Had taking care of them really tired him that out? Oh well.

"How long was I asleep, Frisk?" he asked. _Why am I asking a 4 year old? Like she'd know._

"Um... not that long, not even an hour," she replied. _I stand corrected._

"Alright," he said. "You and Chara are hungry, aren't you? I should probably get you two something to eat, huh? That sound good, Frisk?"

"Yeah, we've been hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Our tummies need food."

"Well, my tummy needs food too," he told her, standing up. "I haven't eaten since yesterday, before you two arrived. Go wait in the living room, I'll get you guys something."

With that, Frisk nodded and raced off. He sighed, walking in the kitchen to find that there was hardly anything. He got four pieces of bread out and spread peanut butter on each one, then put them together; which made two sandwiches. He gave one to each of them, then searched around for something for him to eat while they ate. All that was left was a bagel, which he toasted and spread the very little butter he had on each half. He quickly ate and put the plate in the sink, deciding to do dishes later. Chara and Frisk had finished their lunch by then, playing with whatever they found lying around. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out, writing down a long list of what he needed to temporarily take care of them.

 _Food, beverages, clothes, toys, a set up bedroom to share, probably some DvDs and a DvD player just in case cable went out, school supplies, crayons and coloring books, picture books..._

The list seemed to be getting longer and longer, but he didn't mind. Whatever he needed was what he would get, when he got a job and was paid. Just as he finished the list, his old iPhone rang. He answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this Asriel Dreemurr?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your application has been accepted."

"For what exactly? You never told me who was calling."

"For the business assistant job."

"Oh."

"Would you be able to attend an interview tomorrow at 8:30 A.M.?"

"Uh... I'm sure I would. Yeah. If I can't, I'll call and let you know."

"Okay. See you then."

Asriel hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Seems like he might have a job, and it even paid weekly. It didn't pay bad, either. 12 bucks an hour, and he worked 9 hours a day. Then 5 days a week, and he got paid on Friday. He'd already done the math before he sent the application in. It actually paid _too_ well. How had his application been accepted, though? He'd been completely honest on it, and he thought that they wouldn't even consider it. But if they liked him at the interview, he knew he'd come home with a job. Probably one that he would keep even after Chara and Frisk were aged back up. Then he remembered; Chara and Frisk couldn't come to the interview or with him to work. He pulled out his phone again and selected a number from his contacts.

 ***At the Dreemurr Household***

Toriel's phone started ringing. She looked at the Caller ID. She put her book down on the arm of the chair and answered the phone, putting it to her ear.

"Asriel?"

"Yeah, hi."

"You've never called me before this, dear. What is it?"

"Uh... I need a favor."

"Mhm..."

"I have a job interview tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. The problem is, Chara and Frisk can't come with. Can you and Dad watch them for me? You'd have to get up at least around 8:00, because I'll be dropping them off then."

"Of course, hon. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, we only work a couple days a week now."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Asriel."

"Love you."

He hadn't said those two words in years, which surprised Toriel. But she smiled and said, "I love you too." When he hung up, she put her phone down and picked her book back up. She'd tell Asgore about watching their adoptive daughters when he came home.

 ***With Asriel***

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. At least that was one thing taken care of. He just needed the school to contact him and tell him when Chara and Frisk could start. He should also get them into the doctor and dentist too, along with himself; it'd been so long since he'd been. He made a mental note to do so. He walked into the living room.

"Azzy, me and Chara wanna go outside!" Frisk said, rushing up to him. Chara was bouncing up and down on the couch, a bored expression visible.

"But I don't have much of a yard, and I have nothing for you guys to play with," Asriel told her, looking down at her.

"Then the park," Chara said, more of a demand than a request. "Take us to the park."

"Fine, little miss bossy," he said. "Come on, you two. I'll take you to the nearest one."

He held his paw out to Frisk, who happily grabbed it. He held his other out to Chara, but she ignored it and ran outside. He sighed and rolled his eyes, then walked out with Frisk and closed the door behind them. Chara was in front of the road, watching as the few cars drove by.

"Chara, get back here," Asriel demanded. "You're going to get ran over." When she didn't listen, he spoke again. "Chara. Get. Over. Here. _Now_."

She looked back at him, then turned back around, saying, "No, you can't make me."

He growled softly to himself, trying not to spawn a fireball. He let go of Frisk's hand, telling her to stay there. Then he walked up to Chara, who was aware that he was approaching. As soon as he got close to her, she ran across the road at full speed to the sidewalk on the other side. Cars swerved and honked, trying to avoid her. Asriel followed quickly after, almost getting ran over. He picked her up and carried her back to the house. Once the three were inside, he sat them down on the couch.

"Chara, why'd you run from me and refuse to listen?" Asriel asked.

"I'll tell you if..." Chara began.

"If...?"

"If you do whatever I say."

"Pfft, no way. I'm the adult and you're the child. I'm big, you're little. I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm strong, you're weak. So who obeys who? You obey me. Got it?"

"Fine. Next time I see Mom, I'll be sure to-"

"You can't use that threat against me anymore, Chara. I'm not a kid."

"Anymore? What're you talking about?" Frisk's small brown eyes had confusion written all over them.

 _Right,_ Asriel thought. _She doesn't have any memory of when she was an adult, but Chara seems to._

"Nothing, Frisk. The point is, Chara, you could've gotten hurt or even killed."

"I wasn't even in the road. I was on the sidewalk. Cars aren't allowed to drive on sidewalks. Who's the smart one now? Me."

"Fine, you win; _this_ time."

Later, there was a knock at the door. Asriel quickly answered it. There stood Asgore. The former king was at least 8 feet tall, while Asriel was no more than 6 and a half; which made him almost bend his neck to look up at him.

"Hello, Asriel," Asgore said with a friendly smile. "Long time, no see. May I come in?"

"Uh... sure, Dad," Asriel responded, moving out of the way for the tall monster to get in. He had to bow his head to get in, and his horns scraped on the ceiling. He closed the door behind his father.

"My my, Asriel, you sure are short," Asgore said.

"Short? Please. Some humans call me a giant."

"Your mother is short as well."

"Dad, can you even hear me? Hello?"

"What was that, son? My horns on the ceiling is too loud for me to hear you."

"Dad, seriously. Why're you here?"

"What, can't a monster visit? Alrighty then, I guess you don't want company."

"No, I do."

"Good then."

A long moment of silence passed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asriel asked.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"I'll have whatever."

Asriel walked in the kitchen and put some water in a kettle, then put it on the stove for the water to heat up. After a couple minutes, he added a Golden Flower tea bag. A couple more minutes passed before he got out two coffee cups and poured some in each, then brought them both in the living room. He gave one to Asgore, who was now sitting on the couch, and sat beside him. They drank their tea in silence for a minute or two before they started chatting.

"We've really missed you, Asriel. All of us have. Chara and Frisk did too, before the regression accident."

"Well, I'm sorry for not ever being around. I really feel bad about it."

"The last time we ever saw you was before you moved out, a few years ago."

 _It was Asriel and Frisk's high school graduation day. Chara had already graduated a year before and was currently in college. They had just gotten home, and Asriel saw his (human) buddies across the street._

 _"Hey guys, wanna come over later and play some video games?" he asked._

 _"No way, monster freak," one of them said._

 _"But... we're friends. Why would you ever say something like-"_

 _"We were never friends, idiot," another interrupted._

 _"Can't you ever tell when you're being used, you worthless piece of garbage?" the other shouted._

 _"You guys... used me...?"_

 _"Duh," the first said. "Now shut up."_

 _"N-no."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I said, no."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _"Bring it, you pathetic monster."_

 _All three of them began walking over to him. He was frozen from shock, trying to hold back tears. His best friends had betrayed him, backstabbed him. They were now in front of him, kicking him and punching him. He was now on the ground, the tears getting their way and sliding down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything but cry. His body wouldn't let him defend himself. He tasted blood in his mouth._

 _"Hey, leave him alone!" a familiar voice yelled. The three stopped and ran off, screaming._

 _Asriel was helped up, but his legs shook and he could hardly keep his balance._

 _"Those backstabbers..." Chara said. "No wonder why I hate humanity."_

 _"Chara, thank you for saving me," Asriel said, tears still emerging from his eyes._

 _"Don't worry about it, Azzy," she said, giving him a small smile. "I was just coming to visit everyone, but those jerks decided to come and make me want to slice their heads off of their bodies. Anyway, let's get you home." She helped walk him back to the house._

 _After getting him healed and cleaned up, Chara and Asriel hung out with Frisk for a while. Asriel's phone rang. He went into the other room to answer it._

 _"Hey Az. What's up?" It was his only other friend, who was also a human. He was actually an adult and had his own place._

 _"The sky."_

 _"Bro, c'mon. I'm serious. I can feel that something bad just happened to you."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Dude, we've been best friends ever since you were 11 years old. That's 7 years, man."_

 _"Well, I just got beat up by my so-called 'friends'. But I was healed after."_

 _"What?! Those three jerks, you mean? Yeah, they're worthless bullies. Didn't you know that?"_

 _"I didn't, but I do now."_

 _"I also have something else to say. Wanna move in with me and be, like, roommates? You'd have to pay half of the bill, though."_

 _"Uh, sure."_

 _And a few days later, he hugged everyone goodbye as he finished loading things into his new roommate's trunk._

 _"Don't worry, guys," he said. "I'll visit as often as I can."_

 _And yet, he never got a chance to. He worked at a fast food place and hung out with his roommate and his friends, so he forgot about them. But the same day he remembered, he didn't even want to. He'd walked into his roommate's room, and shrieked at what he saw. Blood was smeared and splattered everywhere. His only friend's flesh was all over the room, and in the center laid his torn body. He was holding a knife in his throat. On him was a bloody note with sloppy handwriting; he'd written it as he was in pain, as he was dying. Asriel, his entire body shaking and tears wanting to burst out of his eyes, read it._

 _"I'm sorry."_


	3. 3: Frisk Screws Up

**Now you guys know why Asriel was the way he was; he'd lost the only true friend he had left. He'd also quit his job and started stealing to pay bills and all that. And I'm sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger last time, I just love doing that. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Asriel was now shaking and crying into his paws after remembering the awful memory. Asgore wrapped him in a large embrace, patting his back. After a while, they separated and the former prince was now just sniffling.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, taking a sip of his tea. "I'm such a crybaby."

"No, Asriel, you're not," his father told him. "I made you remember something tragic from your past, and you did what any strong person would do; cry. Do not be ashamed to express your true emotions. Only the weak do. You do not want to be weak, do you now?"

Asriel shook his head.

"Good," Asgore simply said, giving his son a warm smile.

"I'm gonna go check up on them," Asriel said, setting his cup down on the coffee table. "Feel free to get yourself some more tea."

He stood and walked into his room. Chara still had Asriel's phone, which she was playing games on. Frisk was playing with some of his old stuffed animals, as she was when he left them. They were probably the easiest 4 year olds to entertain.

"Frisk, Chara," Asriel said, making them both look up from what they were doing. "There's someone here. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah!" Frisk exclaimed happily, dropping the white sheep she had in her hand.

"Not really, but you'll make me anyway," Chara said, handing him his phone.

He stuffed the iPhone in his jean pocket and took the two in the living room, where Asgore was patiently waiting. The former king looked towards the three.

"Guys, say hello to Asgore," Asriel said as they climbed up on his lap. He sat beside his father.

Chara looked completely unamused while Frisk was touching all of the large monster's fur and climbing up on his shoulders to reach his horns.

"Frisk doesn't remember anything while Chara does," Asriel whispered.

Asgore nodded, then said as if it was the first time they met, "Howdy! My name's Asgore. Your names?"

"You already know my name," Chara said.

"Ah, indeed I do," the goat-like monster said. "Chara."

"My name's Frisk," Frisk happily said, smiling widely.

"Wonderful to meet you both," Asgore said, smiling back.

"The snack that smiles back~" Chara sang. **(I literally have no clue why I put this in. After I finished writing the previous line, I thought of this. And having Chara say it just sounded hilarious.)**

Asgore's eyes opened wide, but he said, "Erm... so how's Asriel been treating you two?"

Chara flashed Asriel a look that said "I'm gonna lie just to make him disappointed in you, just like when we were really kids". He sent one back that said "Go ahead, I dare you". She smiled at him and turned to her adoptive father.

"Azzy has been mean to us, trying to throw his fireballs at us," Chara said in the most believable tone she could come up with, frowning. "He's luckily missed every time. Not only that, but he smokes and drinks around us. Why else would I be so angry all the time? As if I didn't deal with enough abuse in my first life."

"Chara, it's not nice to lie," Asgore told her. "I saw that look and grin you shot at Asriel. What have I told you about this?"

"That I can kill all of you idiots if I so desired without any problem," Chara said.

"Chara, what have I told you?"

"Don't know."

"Thumper says it."

Chara sighed angrily before saying, "'If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all.'"

Asgore smiled at her, saying, "Good. You better obey that."

After another hour or two, Asgore said he needed to get back home.

"Would you three like to come?" he asked as he approached the door.

"Um... sure," Asriel said.

"Come then."

Within only a few minutes, they were all in Asgore's car. The driver's seat, which was his, was much bigger than the other 4; it _just_ fit him on it. Chara and Frisk were in their car seats in the back, and Asriel sat in the passenger's seat while talking with his father. They soon came to the 2 story house that the three had grown up in. They all got inside, the familiar smell of dinner cooking hitting them. Asgore suggested that Asriel go see Toriel while he entertained the 4 year olds. He nodded, going through the tall door to the kitchen. It was about Toriel's height in there, so he had to duck when going in and his horns touched the ceiling. Toriel was at the stove, stirring a pot of something.

"Mom," he simply said.

"Asriel, my dear," she said, turning around and hugging him. "I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you in person in years. None of us have, actually."

"I've missed you all too," Asriel said with a smile. "Would it be alright if we stay for a little bit?"

"Oh, of course," she replied. "We'd be happy to have you."

He stayed in there, giving her company as she cooked. She caught him up on everything going on. Sans had become a much more successful comedian than last he knew, and Alphys and the other scientists (including Chara; after completing college, she became one) found cures to some of the deadliest diseases on Earth; including _some_ types of cancer. Undyne had opened her own gym, and Papyrus had his very own restaurant. As for the former king and queen, they had their own school; but they didn't work all that much due to their old age. And he somehow never knew what Frisk did before being regressed, so he asked.

"She was some sort of an author," Toriel said. "She was an editor and publisher, to be exact. Not only that, but she was a substitute teacher at my school. She was wonderful with children. A busy girl, was she not?"

She then got out some bowls and put some vegetable soup - it took him a while to recognize the smell and look of his favorite meal - in each, along with a spoon. They carried the bowls to the dining table, sitting down.

"Gorey, dinner's ready!" Toriel said as she finished putting the bowls down.

Asgore soon came in, Frisk on his shoulders and Chara attached to his leg.

"Oh my," she said.

"Yes, Tori, it seems as if I'm a jungle gym," he said, forcing them off of him and into their seats and then sitting in his.

They ate dinner while chatting. It was as if nothing had changed. But Frisk didn't know any better that night. She woke up as a 9 year old on a bed of golden flowers.

* * *

 **I purposely made this half as long as it usually is just to put a cliffhanger in. I'm sorry, alright? ^_^**


	4. 4: The Resume Button

Frisk groaned in pain, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. It took her a second to realize where she was. She looked down at the bed of golden flowers that had broken her fall. The last thing she remembered was being experimented on and the rest was unclear to her. It was like being a 1 year old that was being taught multiplication; confusing. The only thing she remembered from that blurry time was seeing the dim glow of the RESET button in the middle of the night. She'd reset, hadn't she?

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled to herself, standing. "I reset years worth of progress, and now I have do everything all over again."

She fell to the ground from the pain in her legs and cried into her hands. After a minute, she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. She had to stay determined, like she always was. But it felt as if all of the determination had been drained. How could she redo 20 years? No, she wouldn't be able to do it without breaking down at the memories of another timeline. She suddenly felt so... angry. Her hands clenched up into fists and she drew a glare.

 _Wonderful meeting you again, Frisk the RESET Machine. Are you happy now? I'm not. I was so glad to be up on the surface, alive and well. But you just had to reset. I hate you, y'know that? I want to kill you so bad, so I will. Ready to do a Genocide run, Frisk?_

Oh yeah. Chara. She forgot about her "becoming a part of her" or whatever. That must've been where her sudden anger came from, an outraged soul entering her body. As Chara continued threatening her, she stood and forced her slightly bruised legs into the next room. As she entered she heard high-pitched sobbing. She looked down at the single patch of grass to see a certain golden flower bent over, crying. She felt guilty. She'd taken everything away from everyone. Chara and Asriel certainly remembered. Would the others remember too?

"Flow- Asriel, I'm so sorry," Frisk said.

"That's all I am to you, huh?" Flowey asked in a quiet voice. He then raised his head and voice, screaming, "A BIG DUMB MURDEROUS FLOWER?!"

"I'm sorry for everything!" she yelled, quieting him. "I don't even remember what happened before I RESET. I don't even know how or why I RESET. I didn't even know I still had that power. I understand if you don't forgive me, because nobody should. I tore everyone's happy ending away!"

Now tears were flowing down her cheeks. Flowey's eyebrows rose and then lowered sadly.

"I'm... sorry too, for yelling at you," he said. "You were only 4, you didn't know any better."

"Chara wants me to do a Genocide run."

"Don't let her. Please don't. I want to be happy again. On the surface."

Frisk pulled Flowey out of the ground and held tightly onto him as she ran into the room where she'd first save. And there she found the floating, sparkling... thing. She opened up the menu and saw a "Resume" button. She never knew what it did. She looked up at where she last saved. "CHARA - LV 1 9999:9999 SURFACE - ASRIEL'S HOME". She saved while she was at his house? She didn't remember that. But if she thought hard enough, she could see her as a 4 year old saving and then pressing that big RESET button. She sighed.

"Time to see if this works," she said, pressing the Resume button. She tightly shut her eyes as white light filled the room.

Frisk yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around. She was back on the surface, where she last saved. She prevented herself from pressing the RESET button. She remembered everything now. But one thing was confusing to her. She saved and RESET at night, but it was early in the morning; the sun was rising. Maybe it was just a dream. Chara was asleep opposite of her on the couch. They both had a pillow under their heads and they shared a thin blanket. Oh yeah, Asriel had an interview today. She remembered eavesdropping on him while he was on the phone.

He came in the living room dressed in a clean sweater and pair of jeans, along with a pair of dark brown shoes. That was odd. He never wore shoes. His fur was cleaned and brushed as well.

"Morning, Frisk," he said, smiling softly. "C'mon, it's 7:30. Gotta get you and Chara cleaned up."

Within minutes he had the other child awake and both in the bath.

"Instead of me dropping you off, Asgore is gonna be picking you guys up," he said, getting them out and drying them off. "He'll also be picking me up and dropping me off at my interview." He hung the towels up, got them dressed, and brushed their hair.

He went outside with them to wait, holding tightly onto their hands. Asgore's car soon drove up, and they all got in. He drove them to the building and Asriel got out, saying goodbye and rushing in. Asgore drove to his house and parked the car, getting himself and the 4 year olds inside.

"Alright, you two," he said. "What shall we do?"

"Feed us," Chara said. "Asriel never did."

"Come along then."

He sat them at the kitchen table in the spots they sat in the day before.

"Me and Tori got booster seats for you guys last night after you left," he told them, helping them sit in theirs. "We've already ate, but I can still get you two something."

He went into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with two bowls. He put one in front of each child.

"It's cereal."

They used their spoons to eat their breakfast. After eating, they watched some Disney movies with Asgore. Afterwards they ate some lunch and went out to the backyard to help him with his garden. Around 1:30, Asgore got them in the car and drove to the building they were at earlier. Asriel came out with a happy look and got in the car. On the way back to the house, he explained why he was so happy.

"I was expecting to be told they'd call me when they made their decision, but they said I got the job," he said happily. "I start tomorrow. Also, before I called and said I was ready I got a call saying that they start school next Monday."

"That's good," Asgore said. "Will they be taking a bus?"

"I assume," he replied.

* * *

A couple months passed. Asriel had gotten his roommate's old room set up for Frisk and Chara, and they'd started going to school. Both of their memories were lost by then and they were normal 4 year olds. He got to and from work by a city bus, which only costed him a quarter for each ride. He went to the bus stop closest to the house after the school bus came and picked up Chara and Frisk. His friends and family took turns watching them after their school day was over, and they dropped them off once Asriel was back at his house. At least he got to spend every weekend with them. And being early December, he decided getting some things for Christmas was appropriate. So one Saturday, he got his mother to watch them and his father to take him. Though he had to hide Asgore's gift from him, it was fun. He was then dropped off at his house with Frisk and Chara, he put the unwrapped gifts in his closet. He'd wrap them that night after they were asleep. (He'd bought some wrapping paper and bows too.)

"Azzy, what'd you get me?" Chara asked, drinking a Capri Sun juice.

"I'm not telling," Asriel replied, filling out some papers that he was given to fill out by his boss the day before.

"Can you at least show me what you got Frisk? I promise I won't tell."

"No, Chara. I'm not showing you what ANYONE got."

"Asgore said that tomorrow he'll come to pick me and Frisk up so we can make everyone homemade gifts. I would rather buy something, but we don't have any money to spend."

"Really? He never told me. I think you just spoiled a surprise for me, Chara."

"Oh. I don't care."

"Why don't you go watch the movie I put in for you with Frisk?" he asked, finishing the papers. He put them in a folder and put _that_ in the DvD cabinet. "You used to- uh, I mean... I'm sure you'll love it." He didn't want to make her remember that she was regressed. She was a brat whenever she knew.

"But I watched some of it and it's boring," she said.

 _She said that the first time she watched it, and then she loved it by the time it was finished,_ he told himself, then said aloud, "I'm sure that if you keep watching, you'll like it. Frisk sure does." They looked over at Frisk, who was watching the Disney film intently; not daring to remove her eyes from the screen.

"Fine..." Chara said, going to go sit down beside her.

"Chara, put your drink on the counter before going in the living room," Asriel said.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed anyway. Once they were both watching the movie, he walked outside and sat on the porch. He enjoyed just listening to the sounds of nature and watching as vehicles raced by. Then he realized something that almost made his heart stop.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Okay, I know the Resume button or whatever doesn't do that. I made it up for the story. And the RESET wasn't a dream, it was real. Except nobody but Frisk remembered it, but she soon forgot it. Anyway, the RESET cliffhanger was inspired by the inspiration for this story; _Fractured_. It had a cliffhanger very similar to the one in the last chapter. But it's dawned on Asriel that there was a RESET, and you'll see in the next chapter why this is so awful. It's not like I just wanted to scare you guys by the RESET, it has a true meaning that will affect this story. And it's not the RESET that's so bad (though it's pretty bad), it's the Resume button being used to... well... resume. And if you're so confused on why the save stayed there instead of erasing from the RESET, I currently have the demo (I'm getting the full game for my birthday on June 21st) and if you RESET the saves stay until you overwrite it. I'm not sure if that's in the full game, just saying that just in case.**


	5. 5: A Possible Solution

**Finally got my game! Been too addicted to write, so I apologize. Oh yeah, Undyne makes an appearance. Sorry if she seems too out of character, I really don't know how to write her.**

* * *

"Frisk, I need to talk to you for a minute," Asriel said as soon as he stepped inside.

Frisk, not bothering to argue, said, "Okay! What 'bout?"

The large goat-like monster took the small human's hand and walked into her room with her. Sitting on her bed with her, he sighed.

"The resets," he said, after a long moment of silence.

"Resets?" Frisk looked confused, as if she didn't have the soul of Determination.

"You pressed the resume button, didn't you?" he asked.

"What resume button?" Now she was too puzzled to not be curious about the "resume button".

 _Oh great, she lost her memories,_ Asriel thought, rolling his eyes. _Just greeeaaat._

"...Nevermind," he finally responded. "Just go back into the living room and watch your movie."

She happily obeyed without hesitation, all curiosity and confusion suddenly lost. He sighed.

"She pressed it, I know she did..." he muttered under his breath. "This isn't good, not at all."

Whenever he used the resume button as a flower to go back to his last save point without dying, random resets happened. Once he had killed someone, it'd reset and he'd be back in his father's garden. Once he had eaten, it'd reset and he'd be back in his father's garden. It was beyond his control. But it soon stopped. He'd never pressed it again. He was lucky a sudden reset hadn't happened yet, but... what if it had and he'd only remembered the first? What if hundreds had happened already? He groaned, lying down. This put so much stress and fear on him. How could he stop these resets? He got out his phone and dialed a number, putting it to his ear.

"Heya," came a familiar voice.

"Sans, I need to talk to you about something," he said. "Meet me at my house immediately."

As soon as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, the short skeleton was already in front of him.

"Sup?" he asked.

Asriel then explained everything.

"So is there anyway to stop the resets?" he said.

"Not sure, but we can try to extract the determination from Frisk," he suggested, shrugging.

"Alright, but would Alphys mind helping out?" he asked, knowing she knew how to extract determination.

Sans only shook his head, then said, "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to pick you and Frisk up. I can also drop Chara off at me and Pap's place."

"Thank you, Sans," Asriel said.

"Sure," Sans said, before disappearing.

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe once Frisk no longer had enough determination to have the powers she had, the resets would stop. It was risky, but humans could handle little determination in their bodies. He stood and left the bedroom, entering the living room. The movie played in the background, but the two children ignored it as they lost interest and was now playing with toys. He rolled his eyes. Couldn't they just watch the movie and not make a mess that he had to clean up? Apparently not, because they found smushing Play-Doh into each other's hair was more entertaining. He watched as they emptied all of the Play-Doh containers and threw it at each other. When Chara seemed to have enough, she pushed Frisk down. Instead of landing on the carpet, she landed head first into the glass coffee table. She shrieked in pain, grabbing her head.

Asriel rushed over and picked Frisk up, checking her head. Sure enough, there was a goose egg and a bloody scratch. He rushed into the bathroom and applied pressure to the scratch until he was sure it stopped bleeding. He cleaned her up, Play-Doh and all, and gave her an ice back to put on her head. He sat her down on the couch in front of the TV, the movie still playing, and cleaned up the living room and Chara. Making sure to hide the Play-Doh somewhere up high, he made Chara stand in the corner for a while and then had her sit in her locked room; all forms of entertainment gotten rid of. She was told that she'd be let out for dinner only and then forced to go to sleep straight after.

She huffed angrily, crossing her arms. She was sitting on her bed, all of her toys and coloring books gone. She'd already tried to get out multiple times, but for some reason the door wouldn't open. She luckily didn't know how to unlock or lock doors, so she was clueless on how to escape. She laid back in her bed, groaning boredly. She wondered when dinner was. She just wanted let out of the bedroom, and that was the only time she could get out. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed Frisk. She'd purposely pushed her towards the coffee table, but now she got what she deserved. She was regretting her choice on to let her anger control her actions. Wait a second. Chara, _regretting_ something? Pfft, no way. She'd never regret _anything_! She grinned. Once she was let out for dinner, she'd make a run for it. She'd hide somewhere good all night until they went to sleep, and then she'd stay up all night watching cartoons. Perfect plan!

Suddenly, there was loud banging at the door.

"Coming!" she heard Asriel say.

He unlocked the door, but the door slammed open.

"HEY PUNK!" a loud voice yelled. "WHAT TOOK YOUR WIMPY BUTT SO LONG?!"

"It was literally thirty sec-"

"YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER," the monster, who she'd recognized as Undyne, said.

"Let me out, Undyne!" she yelled, banging at her own bedroom door. She hoped that the fish woman would come free her from her prison.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M COMIN'!" she yelled, rushing down the hall. She literally kicked the door off its hinges, it luckily not flying anywhere.

"Thanks, Undyn-"

"You're welcome," she proudly said before Chara could finish, grinning loudly.

"You broke my door..." Asriel said, staring wide-eyed at the broken door in front of where it was supposed to be. "I guess I'll call a door guy, but you're paying for it." He pointed to Undyne.

"What?!" she said. "No way, punk! It's not my fault you locked Chara in-"

"You're paying for it, Undyne," he said, walking away with his phone to his ear.

"Fine," she angrily agreed. "So why were you put in here, punk?"

"I sorta pushed Frisk into the table and she bled," Chara said without hesitation.

"Then I regret opening this door for you, 'cause you kinda deserved to be locked up in your room," Undyne admitted. "Plus, I'd have at least 50 extra bucks. But oh well. You owe me, little punk. Fuhuhuh!" With that, she ran down to the living room.

* * *

About an hour later, the door man had just left. Undyne and Asriel sat down on the couch, Chara locked back up in the bedroom and Frisk coloring.

"So why'd you come by, Undyne?" Asriel asked.

"Oh yeah, right," she said. "So Sans stopped by the lab and asked Alphys if she could help extract some determination out of Frisk earlier. She couldn't, but before she had the chance to say anything he was gone. And her phone was dead, so she couldn't call or text you. So she asked once of her lab partner buddies... things... if they could tell you that she couldn't. They didn't know where you lived or your phone number because Alphys didn't give them any information except your name, so they asked me if I could tell you what she said. I had just gotten off work, so I said yes. And so here I am."

"Uh... right," Asriel said, confused by all of the quick explanation. "Wait, she can't?! But Frisk needs some determination extracted-"

"I know, but chill out," Undyne said. "She said she could this Saturday evening, so she said she'll have Sans pick you and Frisk up then."

"Alright, tell her I said I appreciate her help," he said, relieved.

"Alright," Undyne said, standing. "Well... see ya later, punk!" She rushed out the door, luckily opening and closing it instead of bursting through it.

He locked the door behind the aggressive monster. He then went to the kitchen. Time to cook dinner.


	6. 6: The Extraction

**Just cause I uploaded a new story for you guys you think this'll slow down updates? Not a chance. But what MIGHT is school. Around the middle of August homeschooling will start for me again, and I'll have less time to work on updating. Plus on September second I'll be off for a majority of the day, because my second oldest sister will be turning 18 and we're throwing a party for her and her friends that day. Enjoy this chapter, though!**

 **Warning: Lots of skeleton puns.**

* * *

"So you need to do an... extract... extracting thingy?" Frisk asked as she was strapped onto a chair, like the one you'd see at dentist offices. Above her was a large head-like Determination extractor.

"Yes," Alphys replied simply, making sure the straps were tight enough so that Frisk wouldn't be able to move away from the machine. "You have some bad stuff in your body and it needs out immediately." She seemed pretty calm, especially since she was in the True Lab underground; where all of her awful memories and failed experiments laid. Besides, she hadn't been there in years.

"Okay, but why are you... sticking me to the chair?" the child said, lack of a better word. She got no response as Alphys got out a needle with some pale blue liquid inside. "What's that?" She, again, was ignored.

"Don't worry, Frisk, just don't think about it and this won't hurt a bit,"she said, injecting the needle into her arm after finding a suitable vein. She slowly inserted the liquid inside of the vein, then put a cotton ball and bandage over the now bleeding tiny hole.

Frisk whined in pain, but it quickly went away. She didn't know what that had to do with the extraction.

"Why'd you poke a needle in her?" Asriel asked, who was standing off to the side with a sleeping Sans. Yeah, he can sleep while standing. Deal with it.

"The liquid I inserted into her vein using the needle prevents feeling pain and puts the body to sleep for a while," Alphys replied. "It's a special monster medicine Gaster taught me to make when I was in training."

"I didn't know monsters have veins," he commented.

"Some do, and for those that do they need this," she said. "The others just drink it. Only those without veins can do that, one that has them could get incredibly sick and could die from that. This is actually really handy, because all humans have veins and- oh, I've been rambling this entire time. Sorry."

She gave a small, apologetic smile and went over to the black screen with green letters. She typed in a few passwords with her claws dancing wildly on the on-screen keyboard, making it impossible to tell what they were. She chose a few commands and the words that usually said "DT EXTRACTION MACHINE: INACTIVE" instead said "DT EXTRACTION MACHINE: ACTIVE". Frisk was now asleep, the medicine taking affect on her body. That was good, because the machine was slowly moving downwards. Suddenly, her bright red soul popped out above her head. However, she hadn't "fallen down"; as monsters liked to call it. But Asriel looked quite shocked, stepping back in fear.

"You just-" he began, but was interrupted.

"I didn't kill her, her soul simply temporarily exited its host," Alphys said, but his fear and worry only slightly left. "Now it'll take a few hours in order for the Determination to be extracted. I'll stay in here and keep watch, while you can do whatever you please. You may even leave, I'll text you when she's ready."

"You sure she'll be okay?" Asriel asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, see you later... then." He waved and left the room, probably to get on the elevator to exit the lab. Being underground was nostalgic, so why not enjoy his time there?

The machine grasped the soul, closing it in a small metal prison. The glow of the soul slowly left, taking about 3 and a half hours in total for it to be completely gone. This was the time when the soul was let go, and the Determination extractor lifted back up to its original position and turned off. It was now inactive. The soul entered its body without hesitation. Alphys grabbed the container attached to the extractor, which was filled with a white substance she labelled as Determination. In that container had 3 fourths of the amount in Frisk's body. She had now lost her power. The yellow dinosaur put the Determination in a high cabinet **(if you're wondering how she could reach, a stool)**.

Alphys pulled her iPhone out of her lab coat pocket, texting Asriel.

* * *

 _ **Alphys:** She's ready._

* * *

 _ **Asriel:** Alright, coming._

* * *

Within about 10 minutes, he'd stepped into the room. Frisk hadn't awoken by then, and he was plenty worried.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up in a few minutes," Alphys said, as if reading his mind. "When she does, I'll make sure she's fine from the extraction and then I'll have Sans teleport us out."

By then, Sans was only half asleep. Seems like napping was too tiring for him. Somehow.

"Hey Alphys," he said.

"Yes?"

"What's a skeleton's-"

"A _trombone_."

"Why did the skeleton-"

"She was feeling _bonely_."

"Why didn't the skeleton dance-"

"He had _nobody_ to dance with."

"What does a-"

"Spare _ribs_."

"Gee, Alphys, how do ya know all my puns?" Sans lazily asked.

"You and Toriel have said them multiple times before," she said.

"Well, I'll _goat_ now."

"Sans."

"Nah, maybe not. I'm too much of a _lazybones_ to do anything."

"Sans."

"Papyrus says I should put more _backbone_ into my work, but I disagree."

"Sans."

"He sometimes calls me a _bonehead_."

"I'm just-"

" _Numbskull_ is also a name he likes to call me."

"I'm done with you."

"I'm gonna go now, for real. But first, lemme take a _skelfie_."

Alphys gathered up her things and left, but Sans teleported in her way.

"Guys, Frisk's awake," Asriel said.

* * *

After an examination and many more skeleton puns from Sans, they were teleported back at the house with Chara. Frisk was eating homemade strawberry ice cream because of her cooperation, much to Chara's displeasure. But once she was given some chocolate ice cream, she shut up and chowed down. Hopefully this fixed the resets, because if not... that'd be a problem.

A huge problem.


	7. 7: Monster Racism

**I don't have a whole lot of inspiration for this story, so I apologize if it seems dull/boring. I just want to complete this before I lose full interest in it. And yes, that means the ending isn't very far away. Only a few chapters left, I would say. Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

"Frisk!" Asriel said, raising his voice above the normal volume it usually is.

Frisk jumped, turning her head towards him as if saying "What?". He interrupted her playtime, so it must be important.

"This note you brought home from school says you've been acting rudely towards the other children," he said, holding the note she obviously couldn't read in front of her. "Care to explain?"

Dear Mr. Dreemurr,

Frisk has been bullying the other students. When questioned why, she simply refuses to answer. Even punishments like no recess have no affects. Please talk to her and make her understand that what she's doing is wrong. When finished, sign the bottom of this letter to show you've read this and done as instructed.

Parent Signature: Asriel Dreemurr

She shook her head, turning her attention back to the animal dolls in front of her. When she reached for a tiger, it was pulled away. Asriel forced her head in his direction with his other paw, sitting in front of her.

"Frisk, don't make me punish you," he said. "Answer me right now. Why were you being a bully?"

"Hannah," she replied simply.

"Who's Hannah?" he asked.

"She's my new friend," she said, smiling. "She's a lot of fun. But she said if I want to be her friend forever, I have to do what she does. And I do."

"That's wrong, Frisk," he told her. "Stop this right now."

"No!" she yelled. "If I do that, Hannah won't like me anymore."

"You used to be so merciful," Asriel said. "What happened to you?"

"People change," she answered, standing up. "Maybe you should just accept that." Then she stormed off to her room.

He sighed, watching as she stomped away. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. This Hannah she talked about needed to leave her alone. He'd even contact her parents to do so. He got off work early the next day to pick Frisk and Chara up. He told whose turn it was that he'd do it himself beforehand. Though he had to walk, it'd be well worth it when he got the old Frisk back. He saw Frisk playing in the grass with a little human girl with long blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. Chara was sitting off by herself, looking into space, the other children purposefully avoiding her. He turned his attention back to the two. That child must be Hannah.

"Frisk, time to go home," he said, walking up to them.

"That must be one of your stupid family members," Hannah muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No," Frisk said. "I'm not going home with you. Hannah says I can live with her now."

"Hannah isn't your boss," he told her. "I am. And you're coming home with me, no matter if you like it or not."

"Just leave her alone, stupid monster," her friend said. "She doesn't like any of you no more. My mommy won't mind if she comes home with me forever."

Asriel held all of his anger inside him. Monster haters made him so angry, despite him being so used to them. What did Frisk see in this girl that was friend-worthy? He honestly saw nothing whatsoever, just a big ball of sarcasm and rudeness. And it was contagious, especially to his sister.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see a woman about 5'5 with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes glaring at him, as if he was the reason for everything wrong with the world.

"Yes?" he said.

"Why are you speaking to my daughter?" she asked.

"She wants to take my little sister home with her, but I cannot allow such a thing," he replied. "Please tell her that she-"

"I see nothing wrong with her wish," she interrupted. "Monster scums like you don't need human children."

"Excuse me, lady, but that's illegal," he said through gritted teeth. "She's my younger sister, and therefore it's my responsibility to take care of her."

"She's not your sister, you're a dirty monster while she's a human," the woman said.

"She was adopted," he pointed out, growing angrier by every passing second. "Now please shut up before I do something rash."

"Was that a threat?" she challenged.

"You know what?" he said. "I'm just gonna take my sisters and go home. That sound okay to you? Actually, I don't care what you think. Goodbye."

Asriel picked Frisk and Chara up, and started walking in the direction of his house. He could hear the woman talking on the phone with someone, then her phone being slid into her pocket. By the time they were halfway to their house, a couple police cars pulled over beside the sidewalk they were on.

"Yes, officers?" Asriel said as they got out of their cars.

"Why are you taking these human children?" one of them, a man with black hair and similarly colored facial hair, asked.

"They're my adopted sisters," he replied, hiding his confusion. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but that statement doesn't seem believable," his partner, a grey-haired elderly man, said. "We got a call that told us you were kidnapping from a preschool. And the kidnapper being a monster isn't at all surprising. Apologies, but their story seems more believable than yours.

"Why would you assume something from what someone told you?" Asriel asked, feeling greatly offended. "Aren't you going to bother at least questioning me before assuming I'm the bad guy here? And does this look like kidnapping to you? I'm sorry, officers, but what that woman said isn't true."

"He does have a point," a brunette woman said. "I used to know that woman - unless I'm mistaken, her name's Isabelle Francis - and she always made others look like the villain. She'll do anything to make herself look like the innocent one. I believe this monster, and it's extremely racist to say such a thing as what you said. Didn't you say that just because he's a monster, the story the woman told you is more believable than his? I actually grew up with no human friends. When the monsters were released from the underground, that's when people actually started giving me a chance. They were the only people who bothered inviting me to come play at the park with them or even say hello. So don't you dare assume he's the one doing something bad here."

The two men looked shocked at her sudden outburst. Asriel was as well, and the two children were just confused.

"Alright, but the least we can do is a lie detector test to make sure she _wasn't_ the honest one," the elder bitterly said. "Is right now fine, sir?"

"Yes, but could I at least drop these two off at my parents'?" Asriel asked.

"No," the officer said. "If you really _are_ kidnapping them, they need to come with us. Me and my partner will give them a ride, but Jessica - that stupid woman over there - will drive you to the station instead of us. We refuse to drive in the same vehicle as a dirty, rotten monster."

Asriel sighed, but told Frisk and Chara to go with them anyway. He then got in the back seat of Jessica's police car.

"Sorry about them," she said as she got in, buckled up, and started driving. "I don't know why some people hate monsters. There are some bad monsters here and there that ruin every other one's image, sure, but that doesn't mean all of them are like that."

* * *

They got home about 6:30 at night. As expected, the lie detector test said that Asriel was being honest and they let him go. He whipped up some Kraft macaroni on the stove and ate the quick dinner with his sisters, then cleaned up the dishes while they watched a cartoon. He pulled Frisk into his room and sat her down.

"Frisk," he began. "Are you going to stop being friends with Hannah?"

"I guess," she sheepishly replied. "Is she really bad?"

"Yes, Frisk," he said. "Why do you think I told you to stop being friends with her when your behavior started changing?"

"Sorry, Azzy," she smiled, hugging his arm.

"It's alright," he told her. "That's all I wanted. Why don't you go watch TV with Chara before you have to go to bed?"

Frisk nodded and raced off. Asriel smiled, knowing the sweet little girl he grew up with was back.

* * *

 **Yeah, I ran out of ideas and I was like, "Why not make the next chapter about monster hate?" And it ended up worse than I originally thought. So I have a little request for all of you viewers. Leave chapter suggestions in the reviews. Here are some ideas I have for this story.**

 **SICKNESS**

 **NIGHTMARES**

 **BULLYING**

 **WHAT IF THEY GET LOST**

 **SLEEPOVER AT OTAKU HOUSE (ALPHYS AND UNDYNE)**

 **FOUND A CURE YAY NO MORE BABY FRISK AND CHARA END OF SERIES**

 **Oh yeah, update. I wrote this and never published it, so this is the last chapter before the hiatus. Expect a long time gap before you get another.**


	8. 8: Finale

**I've decided to wrap this story up a few chapters earlier than expected. Why? I've gotten bored of writing about baby Chara and Frisk. But I have an idea for a sequel. It'll be more based off of _Fractured_ than this was, and I'm so excited to start it. It'll be much better than this one, trust me. Anyway onto the finale of this story!**

* * *

"What?!" Asriel asked into the phone. "You've gotta be kidding me."

It was months later, sometime in June. Preschool had ended for Chara and Frisk, and Chara's birthday was up soon. But Asriel then realized he wouldn't get to celebrate it while she was a child. Sans had called and said he and Alphys finally found a working cure. This would be their final day as toddlers, he said, if Asriel agreed to let them become adults once more. But he loved taking care of them. They were the ones who brightened up and fixed his life when it was broken beyond easy repair. Then again, they had jobs that had to hire substitutes for the time being. They had homes that Asgore and Toriel had to pay for since they weren't old enough to have jobs to pay anymore. They had lives that they adored. It'd be cruel to keep them in his care any longer.

"Alright, Sans," he finally said, sighing. "Now's okay, right?"

"Yep," Sans simply replied on the other line. "I'll be right over to pick you guys up." Then he hung up.

Just as he said, Sans had teleported in as soon as the call ended. He wore his usual grin, his small white pupils staring straight at Asriel.

"Chara, Frisk, come in here," Asriel called. "We need to leave for a while."

The two hurried down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Frisk asked. "To the park? Oh, hi Sans!" She lifted up her small left hand and waved.

"No, we're going to Alphys' lab," the goat monster replied. "Remember, the one you went to for your field trip in spring?"

"But that place is boring," the brunette complained. "What're we gonna do there, learn again?"

"You two need some medicine, okay?" he said. "Now come on, Frisk, grab Sans' and my hand. Chara, grab his other."

* * *

"Oh, hello!" Alphys said. "Sorry, I forgot you guys were coming. Everyone just left for home, and I've been really busy on this project. So just sit down while I get the cure." She hurried into another room.

"You said we needed medicine, not a cure," Frisk said.

"They're the same thing, Frisk," Sans said, saving Asriel from saying anything. "Cure's another word for medicine, because cure means to fix. And medicine fixes people. See?"

"Oh."

"Alright, here we are," Alphys said, coming out from the other room. She held up two syringes filled with lime green liquid. "Remember, this will take effect in a few hours. Chara, come over here."

"Azzy, you lied!" Frisk shrieked. "That's a... a..."

"Shot?" Chara finished. "Yeah, it's a shot. So what?"

She sat on the chair and put her left arm out. Alphys, after finding the right place, carefully injected the needle into her arm and pushed the liquid inside. She pulled the needle out, threw it in the trash can, and put a cotton ball over the now bleeding area. She put a band-aid over the cotton ball in order to keep it in place. Chara climbed off the chair.

"Frisk, your turn," the yellow dino said.

Frisk, not wanting to, hid behind Asriel and held onto his leg. He tried pulling her off, but her grip was somehow too tight. He could see just how afraid she was, like most children her age were.

"Frisk, please..." he muttered, trying to instead shake her off.

"Fine," she said, letting go and climbing up onto the chair.

Alphys did the same thing to Frisk that she did to Chara, except Frisk cried before the needle even got into her arm. But as soon as it was done and over with, Asriel had to carry her in his arms for a few hours. They were back home when, out of nowhere, a crash sounded from their bedroom. He stopped what he was doing, put Frisk down, and rushed in there. Chara, who looked about 20 years older, was lying on the ground.

"Um... Chara?" he said. "You dead?"

"Go away," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I hate you."

"Who was the one that took care of you when a science experiment went wrong?"

"You did. And speaking of which, never mention these past few months to anyone ever again."

"Nope, I'm gonna have it put in the paper."

"I swear, Asriel, I'll-" She was interrupted by Sans teleporting in.

"Heya," he said. "Did it take effect yet?"

"Are you blind?" Chara asked, standing. "Of course it did. For me, at least. Let's go check on Frisk."

They went in the living room and saw that Frisk was also much older.

"Hey Sans," she said.

"Hey Frisk," he said. "You guys ready to go? I'm gonna drop you off at your houses and stuff."

"I guess, yeah," Chara replied.

"Alright."

Sans grabbed their hands and teleported out. Asriel sighed, sitting on the couch. What would he do now? Since he probably wouldn't ever be romantically involved, he couldn't have a biological child. So that left adoption. Yes, that sounded good. But he'd need some time to go through college, get an actual job, get a vehicle, and some other things. So a few years, at the least. That was fine. He stood and gathered all of the toys and other kid things, putting them away. He wouldn't need them for a while.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short, but be glad you got a chapter at all; especially during what was supposed to be a hiatus.**


	9. Author's Note: Sequel

The sequel's posted. It's called "Welcome to Your New Home", you should be able to find it easily.


End file.
